


Addiction

by TopDog001



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: Little sexy one shot. For all of you to keep your spirits up and keep fighting for Wynonna.





	Addiction

 

 

 

      Wynonna pulled the blanket tighter around herself. The air was not exactly cold but very fresh as Waverly stated when she came out and sat down on the chair next to her. They were both sipping whiskey so the slightly cold weather didn‘t bother them so much. Watching the red horizon as the sunset down was well worth it.

 

     Waverly gulped down the rest of the whiskey in her tumbler. Placing the glass down she rubbed her temple while throwing a glance at her sister. Wynonna was lazily stretched out in her chair with a glass of whiskey placed on her stomach. For her, it was the second one, not the first as for her younger sister. She had one before Waverly came out and then one more with her. At first, they have talked about how their days went and gossip they have heard but in the last ten minutes, they just sat in silence.

 

      The younger Earp straightened her head looking right in front of herself at the dark red sky. Few more minutes and the black shadows of the evening will completely envelop them. Waverly felt her leg bouncing nervously so she rather started drawing circles with the tip of her shoe on the wood under her feet.

\- I think that I have a problem. – the small brunette said through a big lump in her throat. Not looking at her sister she kept her eyes focused on the wooden floor of the porch as a blush crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks.

\- Are you alright? – Wynonna asked quickly glancing at her surprised by the sudden seriousness in Waverly‘s voice.

\- I think that I have an addiction. – she said quietly. Wynonna‘s eyebrows shot up.

\- What? What kind of addiction? What are you talking about?

Waverly lowered her head with a sigh. This talk will be harder than she thought.

\- I think that I have a not really healthy habit lately.

\- Are you taking some pills? – Wynonna sat up and turned towards her younger sister. She never smelled weed on her and surely Waverly was not drinking excessively. The only thing she could imagine was if she started taking some antidepressants or other shit like that.

\- Pills? No! – The younger brunette‘s head shot up. – Are you crazy? I‘m not taking any pills.

\- What the hell are you talking about then?

Waverly bit her lip knowing that she will have to bite the bullet if this conversation should progress. There is no other way. She has to talk about this.

\- I think that I'm a sex addict. – she said quietly but loud enough for Wynonna to hear. And she did hear her for sure because the whiskey she was gulping down was suddenly flying all around and she started choking.

\- Waverlyyy...- she growled – for fuck sake. – Wynonna rolled her eyes but tried to hold on for any further comment when she saw that Waverly is being dead serious. – Why do you think so? – leaning back against the chair she lifted her glass again hoping that whatever Waverly says would not make her spit the whiskey again. Honestly, she wished that she had already half of the bottle in her system from the moment the word „sex addict“ left her baby sister‘s mouth.

\- It is actually her fault. She is so good it is addictive. – Waverly stated continuing drawing on the porch floor with the tip of her shoe. - I never had this problem with Champ. Honestly, while with Champ I rather took care of it myself once in a while than...

\- Geez, baby girl! – Wynonna whined. – Way too much info!

\- Wynonna this is serious! You are my sister, you have to help me.

Wynonna growled. They are really going to do this. Even if she likes teasing both of them and make them blush with inappropriate comments in the mornings talking about her little sister‘s sex life into details is really not something she wants to do. Never mention that this whole thing has no point at all because obviously, it is just something Waverly made up in her head.

\- I just want her all the time. I have never felt so content as when we cuddle after sex. We connect on such a deep level. I want to have that connection all the time. It is crazy!

Wynonna had to smile. Yes, she was right. This is just Waverly overthinking her sudden sex drive.

\- Is Haught, complaining?

\- No, of course, she is not. But maybe she thinks that I‘m nuts or something.

\- I don‘t think that she minds. From what I hear when you two are going at it I think she pretty much enjoys it.

Waverly blushed.

\- Seriously Waves, don‘t over think it. She loves you and surely wants you. Be happy that you are getting laid regularly and so well. – she wiggled her eyebrows and Waverly had to laugh.

\- Yeah, you are probably right.

\- Of course, I am! Now, is there anything left in that bottle?

\- Yes. – Waverly nodded.

\- Give it to me then.

The younger Earp reached out for the bottle standing next to her chair and passed it to her sister.

\- So, how does your addiction going to manifest? – Wynonna asked motioning forward with her head where in the distance two sharp beams of light cut through the dark of the night. Waverly smiled when she turned her head and noticed the headlights on Nicole‘s cruiser.

\- That depends. – she smirked.

\- On what?

\- On how tired she is. If she is not tired or if she comes home hyped up because she had a good day at work then I will jump her as soon as the door closes behind us. If she is tired then I will let her shower and I will feed her first.

Wynonna chuckled. Leave it to Waverly having a meticulous plan even for jumping her girlfriend in shameless lust induced haze.

\- I'm happy for you baby girl. – her voice softened. – It is good to have someone who makes you feel this way.

\- Horny?

\- Eww, no! Connected.

Waverly smiled. She was lucky and she knew that. What they share with Nicole is rare. True love is something most of the people just dream about and here she was. Having this wonderful and gorgeous person loving her unconditionally with everything she has.

 

The car stopped a few yards from them at the spot where Nicole‘s cruiser usually parks. Waverly grinned. Unbelievably her stomach still made a flip at the sight of sheriff Haught.  The redhead got out of the car and smiled as soon as her eyes landed on Waverly. She was so sexy. The young Earp couldn‘t help herself staring at her shamelessly. Obviously, Nicole is gorgeous no matter what she wears or does. But when wearing the uniform she has this special glow which makes the small brunette’s breath rapid.

 

Standing up she walked to the stairs waiting for the redhead reaching them. Smiling down at her she pecked her lips.

\- Hmm, whiskey. – Nicole noticed right away.

\- Is this the way to greet your girlfriend and her sister? Whiskey?

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist locking her hands she hugged her tightly while resting her head against the smaller woman‘s stomach.

\- Hi, Wynonna. – she murmured closing her eyes when Waverly‘s fingers slipped into her hair. - Why are we drinking?

\- We are not drinking, I just had a little.

\- In my case, it was much more. – Wynonna stated even if it was not needed.

\- It was still under your normal dosage. – Waverly said while letting go off Nicole who stepped on the porch and walked towards the door kissing her on the cheek.

\- Going to shower, I will be down in a minute.

\- Going with you, we are finished here.

Wynonna couldn‘t help the laugh escaping her lips.

\- I will stay here a little longer. – she winked at Waverly. – At least for the first round.

\- What? – Nicole asked stopping dumbfounded in her tracks but Waverly pushed her towards the door.

\- Nothing sweety pie, go inside. – she said before turning back and swatting Wynonna‘s shoulder. „Shut up!“ she mouthed to her laughing sister and then followed the redhead into the house. Closing the door behind her she was waiting patiently until Nicole hanged her jacket and turned back smiling.

\- Hey. – Waverly smiled stepping closer and wrapping her hands around Nicole‘s waist while nestling her head on her chest in a tight hug.

\- Hey. – Nicole said kissing the top of her head and giving her a strong squeeze. They stayed like that for a little while enjoying the closeness and each other presence after a long day.

\- How was your day? – Waverly asked keeping her head nestled against Nicole's soft chest.

\- It was alright. – the redhead answered her eyes closed.  She felt how the stress of the day slowly faded thanks to the pair of delicate yet strong arms wrapped around her.

\- Are you hungry? There is some soup left, I can heat it up if you want.

Nicole pulled a little away so she could look at her small girlfriend.

\- I had dinner in the town but thank you. – she caressed her cheek with her knuckles smiling. – I will come down after the shower and join you on the porch or we can watch something.

Waverly pushed herself up on her toes and pulled the redhead down for a soft kiss.

\- What about I go with you and wait for you in bed?

Nicole felt her mouth spread into a wide smile.

\- That sounds great. – she said taking Waverly‘s hand and leading her up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs Waverly skipped in front of her walking into their bedroom first. Grabbing Nicole‘s blue bathrobe from the end of the bed she handed it to her.

 

Not questioning the lack of sleepwear Nicole spun on her heels and went to the bathroom. It was fairly late they won‘t go downstairs until morning and most of the nights they preferred sleeping naked. There is nothing better than feeling Waverly‘s skin against hers. Warm and smooth smelling like home and happiness. Quickly showering she brushed her hair and hanged her uniform with a familiar routine.

 

Walking back to the bedroom she hanged the uniform into the closet. Slipping out from her robe and throwing it on the loveseat she climbed into the bed. As soon as her arm slipped around the small frame of her tiny girlfriend and their naked skin touched she let out a deep content sigh. Nuzzling her face into the smaller woman‘s neck she breathed in deeply letting the so familiar scent filling up her nose and washing over every cell in her body.

\- How was your day? – she asked.

\- Good, it is nice to have a boring day for once. – Waverly replied her fingers slowly running over the red locks of her lover. – Been researching all day. Wanted to make a pie for you but we are actually out of eggs and milk too.

\- You should have called me to get some.

\- It crossed my mind but I would rather go shopping with you tomorrow. We need a big shopping anyway. – Her fingers slid down from the soft red hair to Nicole‘s cheek. Brushing the warm smooth skin on her jaw Waverly felt her girlfriend's mouth spreading into a happy grin. The warm breath on her neck making her heart beat faster as the warmth spread through her body.

 

Grasping the arm lying across her Waverly shifted a little bit trying to pull Nicole closer while pressing herself against here even more. Yeah, it is happening again. Not that she questioned it. She was well aware of her need by now exactly as she told Wynonna. The need to be fully immersed in Nicole was constantly present in her soul and there were times when it was unbearable.

 

The redhead smiled feeling the pull on her arm as her petit girlfriend shifted. Bracing herself up she leaned over her leaving a trail of kisses on her temple, forehead down her nose. Waverly‘s hand slid up her arm until she gently grasped her neck and pulled down for a soft kiss. Their lips met, softly pressing against each other. The touch making them smile their souls finally breathing in relief. After the calming satisfaction what that touch brought just a few seconds were needed before the fire started and the kiss went from soft and emotional to needy and lustful.

 

Lips wetly sliding, tongues greedily pushing and swirling both lost in the sensations locking out the world completely. Nicole released Waverly‘s tongue from her mouth before pulling away slightly.

\- Do you want to be the top? -  she whispered.

Waverly shook her head.

\- No, I want to feel your weight on me. If you are not tired because if you are then... Nicole silenced her with her lips. Pressing them softly on Waverly‘s while she was slowly moving on top of her.

 

Waverly spread her legs letting Nicole settle between them. The sheet slid down the redhead‘s torso piling up at their hips when she braced herself over the younger woman. They both pulled back from the kiss and moaned when their centers finally met. Small hands slowly slid up on the strong arms of the sheriff and landed on her shoulders. Waverly felt her palms tingle from touching the strong muscles under the soft skin. The vibes traveled from her hands into her body making her dizzy, warm and yet so grounded.

 

Nicole smiled at her before pressing her hips down finally giving them the friction they needed so much. She slowly started moving never leaving her eyes from the woman lying under her. Watching as pure bliss settled into Waverly‘s face she leaned down and kissed her. Their lips brushed against each other effortlessly. Their breaths mingled while low sighs of contentment escaped their lips. Nicole lowered herself on her elbows tilting her head to kiss Waverly‘s neck. Gentle kisses transformed into wet ones and then as her hips quickened their pace she bit down into the warm skin under her lips nibbling on the smaller woman’s pulse point.

 

Waverly lifted her butt while pulling her knees up at the same time giving Nicole better angle as their bodies slid against each other.  She grasped at the body over her pulling Nicole closer leaving red marks on the redhead‘s back. Their movements became faster, needier as soft moans echoed quietly in the room. Panting heavily both of them were quickly getting to the edge. The first one was always quick for them. The fire and need burning intensively carrying them on waves of passion to the ultimate satisfaction was too great and all-consuming. Their slick bodies and souls molded together moving in perfect rhythm reaching the connection they wanted so desperately.

 

Nicole was the first one to fall over crying out her release into the brunette's neck. Her pace faltering for a second but the small hands clutching her ass prompted her to continue. Not for long though. Waverly followed soon with a painful bite into the redhead's shoulder. After a few calming breaths, Nicole lifted her head and kissed her deeply. Tasting every part of her mouth while their tongues swirled around each other sucking and licking until their heartbeats calmed down and the post-orgasmic bliss slightly subsided.

\- That was great. – Nicole said with a happy grin.

\- You always say that. – Waverly giggled.

\- And I mean it every time. There is no better feeling than this. Cuddling with you all wet and slick.

\- Oh, fudge nuggets! - Waverly whined caressing the angry red mark on Nicole's shoulder. – Oh god sweetie that must hurt. I‘m so sorry.

\- Never be sorry about that. I love it and will do even in forty years from now on. Never mention how awesome reminder it will be tomorrow.

\- And Wynonna didn‘t hear us.

\- Yeap, that too. – Nicole shifted and moved to lie on her back pulling Waverly with herself. – We have to start building a house for ourselves. – She said her hand gently drawing circles over the smaller woman‘s back. – There are few possibilities where we could fit a small cozy house.

\- What? – Waverly‘s head shot up. – Do you want to live on the homestead?

\- Of course, it is safe and obviously, we can‘t leave Wynonna alone. – She reached down and pulled the cover over them. They have cooled down enough, their sweaty skin started to feel cold. – We just have to make sure it is far enough. I love when you scream my name.

\- You do, don‘t you? – Waverly smiled nuzzling closer to her.

\- Bet your gorgeous ass I do.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too Waves.

\- Round two?

\- Totally!

Waverly swiftly straddled her tall girlfriend. Her best baby. One who loved her unconditionally never asking for anything just standing by her side comes hell or high water. Demons or revenants Nicole Haught never flinches. She is ready to live on the homestead and put up with Wynonna‘s teasing. Leaning down she kissed her like never before. Trying to express her feelings in one kiss because words are not enough.


End file.
